


喜欢、喜欢、喜欢。

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 超绝恋爱脑注意
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua





	喜欢、喜欢、喜欢。

“您在说什么，我无法理解。”

伊兹感到滚烫，至于滚烫的地方，似乎是出在脸部和运行主系统。

伊兹想起之前或人社长说过的「热情」。

当自己真正感受到这样的情绪时，又不得不开始思考，人类真的不会因为「热情」而感到燥热难耐吗。

至少，伊兹此刻感到很混乱——因为系统过热而导致的程序卡顿。

“那我再说一次，我喜欢你！——说到你能够理解为止！”

刃的情绪也变得混乱不堪，整个的被粉红色冲昏了头脑，像现在这样的恋爱脑发言，刃觉得自己简直是疯了，比见到修码吉亚的不破还要没有理智。

伊兹只觉得自己的系统温度又提高了不少。

“警告，系、系、系统过热。”

显然，已经到了机体能够承受的最大限度了。

“诶，伊兹，伊兹？你怎么了。”

刃看着几近宕机的伊兹，慌张的摇了摇对方的肩膀。

明明该宕机的应该是我。

陷入了恋爱谜题的刃，迟钝得像个当代恶臭大直男。

“警、警、警告，警……”

伊兹眼里的湖蓝色消逝，只留下垂头时的灰暗。

“诶？”

刃半蹲着身子，对着伊兹的眼睛晃了晃手。

场面一度陷入死寂。

刃叹了口气，自己鼓起的五百倍勇气就在伊兹的关机之下终结。

“真是的，怎么偏偏在这种时候关机。”

于是垂头丧气的大豹豹，只好带着她满腹的直男思想，拖着尾巴缓缓的离开了。

——————————————END.


End file.
